


She Who Waits Patiently

by Titanmaster_117



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Estrangement, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Waiting, media references, references to real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanmaster_117/pseuds/Titanmaster_117
Summary: In the tower, she would wait patiently for his return...
Relationships: Flugel/Shaula (One-sided), Natsuki Subaru/Shaula (One-sided)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	She Who Waits Patiently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [returnbydeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnbydeath/gifts), [samisawesam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samisawesam/gifts).



She would wait.

Wait and wait and wait.

Wait because that was all that she could do.

Wait because that was what she was told to do.

Wait because that was all that she wanted to do.

She would wait, because she knew that he would return one day. He who had made her. He who had been there at her birth. He who had given her purpose, given her life, given her love.

And he who she would give all of her love to.

Her beloved.

Her Master.

Her beloved Master.

He was different than that red-headed geyser. He was different than the big ol' dragon that sits upstairs and does nothing but repeat the same words like a Netflix film when the wifi's down! Master was kind. Master was awesome. Master was the reason for her very existence.

And she loved Master so very much.

(Master also taught her about a lot of cool stuff! Like Google, and the justice system, and things about heaving and hooing that could be used in more than one context! Master was so smart!)

She would do anything for him. How could she not? He was her Master after all, even if everyone else thought that he was a little mean when he said that he might get her to pump out as many kids as there are on a baseball team! He was her Master, and she would do anything for him, even if he was just an itty bitty bit mean about it!

And so, when the big bad meanie lady had been sealed away (Which was a shame, because she had been really nice, and had been there to help kick the red-haired jerk's butt when he had tried to make her his heroine, which was silly because she was Master's heroine, not his!) And Master told her to stay in the big old tower whilst he went away on a personal mission, how could she not obey? After all, Master had a super secret mission to get on with! Maybe he was trying to re-enact those old spy movies that he told her so much about! She just had to make sure to do something useful for once in her life (As Master put it) And guard the watchtower until he returned.

And so, with a salute and a spring in her step, she accepted this mission (As she chose to accept it), And stood her ground as the guardian of the watchtower, carefully looking after everything, polishing every nook and cranny of the old tower with a duster and that special short apron that she knew that Master liked, and occasionally using her Hell's Snipe to merc (As Master also put it) Any silly mabeasts, and even any sillier Witch Cultist, who just got a bit too close to the tower.

The days turned to weeks.

Her love for her Master did not fade.

The weeks turned to months.

Her love did not wither.

The months turned to years.

Her love grew stronger-

The years turned to centuries.

-And stronger still.

Her love just grew every single day that Master was gone, that simmering cauldron turning into a raging volcano as she pranced and watched and towered around the place, looking for any signs of trouble each day and-

Hmph.

That carriage was getting a bit too close.

No problemo! Just send over a Hell's Snipe their way, and-

Huh.

It was like that they knew it was coming.

Ah well, the local mabeasts were giving them some trouble. They'll take care of them. They were a great helping hand in dealing with anyone that got too close! Like when you're playing on co-op, and your teammates don't always need you to carry them so much!

Oh well, another carriage dealt with. Now it was back to-

…

Wait...

…

That smell...

…

It was... Familiar...

…

Foul and rotten...

…

It was that smell that she couldn't get enough of.

The smell of someone she was waiting for.

Someone she loved oh so much.

With all of her heart.

With all of her everything.

…

Master.

Master!

MASTER!

She ran down the stairs of the watchtower, past the many untested trials and tribulations, down the slopping halls of the most awesome and ancient place in the world, and then towards the steps leading up to the entrance, and then-

There he was.

Master.

He was back.

He had returned to her.

Hugging him tightly- Despite his usual indignation. Oh, silly Master! When was he ever going to accept her as one of the heroines?- She promised herself that she would never let him go ever again. Master always did tend to get lost easily, and that usually led to bad things happening.

But then, she noticed something about him.

He was more patient than before with her.

He was more tolerant than before.

He was so much kinder than before (Even if he didn't really show it).

Shaula couldn't help but smile as the rose seed of love within her blossomed and bloomed once more.

Maybe this time, things would be different.

(Maybe this time, Master would finally love her).

**Author's Note:**

> There is a criminal lack of fics about Shaula in this fandom, and I am putting my foot down on it! We need to start a scorpion revolution, friends!
> 
> This is my contribution to the effort. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
